herofandomcom-20200223-history
Godzilla (Godzilla 2000)
'''Godzilla 2000: Millennium' '' (ゴ ジ ラ 2000 ミ レ ニ ア ム, '' Gojira Nisen: Mireniamu '') is a 1999 daikaiju film produced by Toho Company Ltd. and the twenty-third installment of the franchise { {franchise}}. It was directed by Takao Okawara. Plot Godzilla is a force of literal nature to Japan. The Godzilla Prediction Network (GPN) works independently to study the mutant dinosaur and predict its landfalls. Meanwhile, scientists at the Crisis Control Institute (JRC) find a 65 million-year-old structure deep in the Japan Trench. As CCI tries to raise the object to study its internal energy source, it takes off in the sky on its own. Godzilla arrives and battles of the Self-Defense Forces of Japan, now equipped with powerful Full Metal Missiles, but the strange UFO appears, looking for some kind of genetic information that only Godzilla apparently possesses. Fight Godzilla to a standstill, driving the monster underwater, and then lands to replenish its solar energy. Yuji Shinoda, founder of the GPN, discovers the secret of the regenerative properties of Godzilla (called Regenerator G1), but so has the UFO. He is released from JSDF's attempts to contain him, and goes to Shinjuku. After landing on the top of the City Tower, it begins to drain all the files on Godzilla from Tokyo's master computers. ITC tries to destroy the UFO using explosive charges, but Shinoda, trying to find out more about foreigners, is almost caught in the explosion. He survives, and joins the rest of the cast on a rooftop, watching the UFO. Almost in response, the ship spreads its message of the invasion and a new empire on earth, and Shinoda reveals that foreigners go after Godzilla's DNA so they can reshape their bodies. The UFO continues to wreak havoc, after Shinoda and Miyasaka discover that Godzilla's skin cells are very remarkable, with a DNA called "Regenator / Organizer G1" in Katagiri's laboratory. The UFO then tries to drain all Tokyo computer data to find information about Godzilla. Katagiri orders the JSDF to use oven cannons to destroy the UFO. Shinoda and his wife are almost destroyed in the building the UFO on top of computer data drainage, but fortunately they survive. However, the UFO is alive, and someone says that Godzilla entered the bay. Godzilla arrives and again fights with the ship. However, it is subjected to the assault of the ship, and absorbs its DNA, creating an octopus body called Milleniam. However, the alien is not able to control the DNA and other Godzilla muta in a terrible alien monster called Orga. Godzilla recovers and fights the monstrous creature, but Orga finally wins the game, and drains more of Godzilla's DNA, trying to become a clone of Godzilla. Finally, Orga opens his jaws, intending to swallow Godzilla together, but tricks Godzilla foreigner pushing his head in his throat willingly. As Orga begins to transform, Godzilla destroys by unleashing its nuclear pulse inside Orga's throat. Godzilla then becomes the CCI secretary, Mitsuo Katagiri and kills him. Godzilla begins in droves in Tokyo, reminding them not to get in their way and that he has to defend Tokyo. Trailer Personal Directed by takao okawara Written by Hiroshi Kashiwabara, Wataru Mimura Produced by Toshihiro Ogawa, Shogo Tomiyama Music by Takayuki Hattori Music Collection by Takayuki Hattori Photograph by Katsuhiro Kato Edited by Yoshiyuki Okuhara Production Design by Takeshi Shimizu Assistant Director for Toshimasa Miyamura Kenji Suzuki special effects Cast Takehiro Murata as Yuji Shinoda Hiroshi Abe as ITC Chief Mitsuo Katagiri Naomi Nishida as photographer Yuki Ichinose Mayu Suzuki as Io Shinoda Shiro Sano as Professor Shiro Miyasaka Sakae Kimura as Captain Okawa Koichi Ueda as Tokai Nuclear Energy Plant Director Misaki Yoshikawa as CCI Personal Yuki Tanaka as CCI Personal Yoshiyuki Omori as CCI Personal Daisuke Honda as personal GPN Kimua Atsuko Kohata as Speaker Shelley Sweeney as Speaker Yoshimasa Kondo that Personnel Lighthouse Masahiko Nishimura as a Body Officer tank Denden as a fisherman Kentaro Sakai as Executive ITC Appearances Category: Movies Kaijus -Godzilla (miregoji) -Orga Reception The North American launch of Godzilla 2000 met with a positive critical reaction mix. Bruce Westbrook of the Houston Chronicle said the film "draws on a sense, now rare and innocent of wonder," and that "its action scenes are well conceived." Owen Gleiber Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Animals Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Protectors Category:Dreaded Category:Lethal Category:Monarchs Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Category:Mutants Category:Superheroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:The Icon Category:Vigilante Category:Elementals Category:Grey Zone Category:The Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Monster Slayers Category:One-Man Army Category:Famous Category:Immortals Category:Fallen Category:Mute Category:Hybrids Category:Genderless Category:Deities Category:Fighters Category:Male